


Michael and Jason Fight Over You

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Can I have Jason and Michael fighting over their victim/so?





	Michael and Jason Fight Over You

  * This is a fun one because they’re such different boys!
  * Neither one would actually get you involved, and would try to hide this fighting as much as possible. 
  * **Jason** doesn’t think Michael’s a good fit for you, he’s not emotional enough, he’s distant, and from Jason’s pov he doesn’t really care for you
  * **Michael** just plan doesn’t want to share, but more than that he does think he’s  _better_ than Jason. He’s more human, he understands things and people better (if only somewhat), with him you can live an almost normal life.
  * For the most part it’s fighting because they both  _care_ about you. They think the other isn’t good for you, and wants what’s best.
  * Of the two, I think  **Michael’s** probably the one who starts the physical fighting.  **Jason’s** too afraid of you finding out and being angry with him to actually initiate anything beyond petty insults, and annoyances towards the other slasher.
  * They’re pretty equally matched, the only issue is Jason is slower than Michael, but at least they can’t like…you know, actually  **kill each other.**
  * Yay immortality.
  * I really only see them stopping if you get involved, or find out about it. 
  * Then it’s likely you’ll be stuck with a decision to make.
  * I do think they could share, but…it wouldn’t be without issues, and it certainly wouldn’t be either boys immediately preferred scenario.



**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
